Defection
by Rave Drifter
Summary: [Complete] My first story RA2 based about a soldier survives the Chicago nuclear attack and decides to defect, but can he make it out of the city alive.
1. Default Chapter

Notice: I will only say this once. Red Alert 2 belongs to EA Games.  
  
Defection  
  
Chapter I Nuclear Winter  
  
Chicago, October 5, 1999: Sergi woke up feeling like a tank ran over him. He looked around and saw that he was in some sort of a bunker. "What the heck am I doing here" he thought. Then he remembered. He and his army unit overran Chicago about two weeks ago. The U.S. sent a special forces unit to try to liberate Chicago, and they destroyed some sort of super weapon that the commander was deploying there. He remembered hearing sirens and the commanders voice booming over the cities alarm speakers. "You ignorant Americans, you may have destroyed the dominator, but you will not have Chicago." "Die in the fires of hell." Then the bomb went off. The commander had planted a nuke deep underground, in the event that the U.S. would succeed in taking Chicago, it would automatically detonate.  
  
Why am I still alive he thought the Soviet infantry man. He was flooded with another memory. He was stationed inside something called the Hancock Tower and as soon as the sirens went off he dashed to a old bomb shelter beneath the building build in the 50's. He recalled closing the door just as the bomb exploded. "Well that explains why I was knocked out" he thought. He looked at a dial beside the door. According to the dial the radiation outside was twice the normal level. He searched the bunker for something he could use to protect himself while trying to escape the city. He pried open a locker using his combat knife. Inside he found an old radiation suit, probably as old as the bunker itself, for it was covered with cobwebs and dust. A Geiger counter was below the suit. On the top self of the locker was an old Colt 45 and a box of Ammunition and Sergi instantly said "looks like I won't have to die down here after all."  
  
He took out the radiation suit and tried it on. It was a bit loose and he hoped that it would still protect him. He checked the Geiger counter to see if it still worked, but when he flipped the switch nothing happened. "Well comrade you should have expected it not to work its been sitting here since the 50's." Checking the pistol, it was in surprisingly good condition despite the dust. It was fully loaded and there were two full clips of ammunition as well. "This is a lot better than my TT-33, and probably ten times more reliable.  
  
He then went to the blast door, the Colt safely in a zipper pocket in his radiation suit. He began to turn the wheel locking him in. The door was firmly jammed, but finally the wheel began to turn and the door opened causing a blinding light to flood the bunker.  
  
End of the first chapter: Please read and review. 


	2. 2

Chapter II  
  
Deep thoughts.  
  
As he was able to focus in the bright light, there was absolutely nothing there. The magnificent mile was nothing but a huge pile concrete and twisted metal. Black smoke completely blocked out the sun. Sergie sat down on a slab of concrete and began to contemplate what had just occurred. "Destruction, is this what they mean by winning at all cost" he thought. "Why did I join the army anyway?" Then he remembered why, it was mostly his fathers idea. Sergi originally had wanted to be a doctor, saving not killing like his ancestors. His father would have nothing to do with his ideas. He remembered him saying "Boy your ancestors fought against Napoleon, the Japanese in 1905, the combined forces of all of Europe and the U.S. during WWII (remember red alert is an alternate history) and I'll be dammed if my son would dare to defile our proud military heritage, so you get on the train to the academy tomorrow, or I'll hang you with my belt."  
  
Sergi followed his fathers wishes, of course, not willing to face his wrath, but at the academy he learned to be a combat medic so at least a part of his dreams would be fulfilled. Now he just sat dejected looking into the dark sky and again contemplating his future. He could remember before the nuke went off the various maneuvers his troops had done to take the city. One soldier had blown a child's head off and when Sergi disgustedly asked him why, he replied that he was a capitalist and an American and that was reason enough.  
  
Sergi looked West towards where he believed the Mississippi River may still flow and thought that after the nuke anyone still alive in his unit would probably have fallen back to the main battle line in St. Louis southwest of where he now was. He made a major decision not to rejoin his unit. I'll defect, he thought wondering if there was anyone left in the opposing army to defect to. Most likely they had also retreated to the providence they called Indiana. He stood up and started to walk south towards the Illinois/Indiana border.  
  
Please read and review. I promise in the next chapter there will be tons of violence. 


	3. 3

Chapter 3: Terror Drone  
  
October 6, 1999: Sergi spent the night in a collapsed parking garage that formed a crude cave. The parking garage used to be below something called Marshall Fields. He was uncomfortable all night in the old radiation suit and hoped that the readings would decrease as he traveled so that he might be able to take the suit off. He was itching and sweating and fully miserable. By mid day he knew he would feel like he had been attacked by a million mosquitoes an thought to himself "I don't care what the readings are, by tomorrow I'm taking this dam thing off."  
  
He continued to walk through the ruins. Here and there he would see parts of broken cars, the occasional debris of American Grisly and Soviet Rhino tanks and personal people items scattered throughout the landscape that resembled the moon. He saw a sign that said Museum Campus l km. Before he could figure out what that meant he heard a clicking noise. Drawing the old 45 he had found he look around but could see no signs of life. He thought he must be going insane, which didn't surprise him. He reached his left arm inside the suit and pulled up his canteen which was still attached to his uniform. Dam he thought, half full, I'll have to be cautious. Suddenly the clicking noise started again. He quickly returned the canteen and pulled the 45 out again, every movement taking more time than he thought he had.  
  
He then saw it, it was about the size of a large dog, with four legs it was completely made of metal and was grasping at the the air with pinches resembling chainsaws. It was an MK5 terror drone, designed by his country to attach American tanks in packs and rip them apart. He thought "how in the hell could that thing survive the blast." Suddenly the drone began to limp towards him, obviously damaged or it would have attacked him. Realizing the computer must have been damaged in the blast along with its legs, he began to run knowing that the drone could not tell friend or foe. If it hadn't been damaged its scanners would have picked up a microchip sewn into all Russian uniforms identifying him as friendly and avoiding an attack.  
  
While distancing himself from the limping drone he saw a decent size building fully intact. The entrance had heavy metal doors with the steps secured by barbed wire and sand bags. This was probably done by the Americans as a fortification. He scurried up the steps bypassing most of the wire, tearing a small hole in his suit. "Dam if the readings are still high, I'm pretty much screwed now." He found that the doors were slightly a jarred and pushed his way in closing the doors securely behind him. Hopefully the drone was damaged enough so that it could no longer saw through metal..  
  
He decided to explore this building, as it might be his shelter for the night. There was a giant skeleton that looked like a cat and hanging from the ceiling was a tattered banner that said "Wonders of the Prehistoric World, July 1-November 1. Field Museum of Natural History. "So this place is a Museum. If the U.S. Garrisoned this place, it probably has a generator, a shelter, food, and probably most important a radio." The radio would be a priority as then he could contact the American forces to surrender and get out of this hole. The clicking noise returned and he quickly turned to see something hiding in the shadows.  
  
Please read and review. 


	4. 4

Before I start this chapter, I've been informed that Red Alert 2 takes placed during the 70's not the 90's like I originally thought. I apologize for this error and it will be correct in future chapters.  
  
Chapter 4: Untitled  
  
Sergie startled by the noise drew his 45 and aimed it directly into the shadows thinking "Please don't let this be another Terror Drone." He yelled "Is there anyone there?" Out of the shadows came a figure dressed in the modern radiation suit with an M-16 assault rifle. The rifle was pointed directly at Sergi. A voice from within the suite said "Drop that gun and identify or I'll blow your head off." Sergi dropped his 45 feeling very shocked at the sight of another survivor, and an American at that. He quickly replied "I'm Sergi , combat medic formally of the 21st Society heavy infantry division."  
  
The American slightly lowered the assault rifle and said "I thought none of you Reds survived. What the hell are you still doing here?" Sergi replied "In the light of the recent atrocity by my fellow country men I'm trying to survive and defect." The American began to laugh loudly and said "Well you are certainly out of luck as I've been trying to call for help but the EMP from the the Nuke fried all the radio equipment in here." Sergi lowered his head and stated out loud "Looks like we are both going to have to walk out of here." The American said "Are you insane? The radiation levels are enormous outside and your suit has a tear. However, I suppose the farther we get from the center of the blast the more likely we will find either find more survivors or if we are lucky a car or radio that still functions."  
  
"We'd better be cautious though and I hope you can trust me." Sergi stated. He continued "There are a couple of Terror Drones out there that have survived. They are damaged and cannot tell friend or foe. Even though their pinchers are inoperable they could still screwier us with their sharp legs." The American replied "Crap, I hate those things. They destroyed the tank I was maneuvering before the blast and I barely made it out alive. As for trusting you we are now in this together and us killing each other would be pointless. Besides I'll take any help I can get. Since you're a medic that should increase our chances of survival. Name is Scott by the way."  
  
Sergi replied "now that we know each other, where do you think the Allies fell back to after the blast?" Scott hung his head and stated "Most likely we've probably retreated to either Indianapolis or Detroit. I don't know whether to go East or South. We will have to travel South before going East to Detroit so I guess our initial journey will be South." Sergie said "we might be able to cut down on the distance, I wasn't paying must attention during the briefing but according the our maps, there is a small coast guard ship yard Near some Steel Factories about 30 miles from here. If a boat is still relatively intact, we could use it to go across the Lake to the Michigan coast and it may be safer on the the water than on land."  
  
Scott replied, while smacking his head "why the hell didn't I think of that, and we don't have to even go to Indiana to find a boat. There is another small harbor used by the local police, it's located right next to the Science Museum, only about 7 miles from here."  
  
Both men agreed to leave in the morning at dawn. Their plan was to secure a boat and go south down the lake shore towards Indiana and if they saw no signs of troops to cut east and again north to Michigan and then on foot to Detroit.  
  
Please read and review. 


	5. 5

Chapter 5: Ray of Hope  
  
October 7, 1973. The night passed slowly, dawn breaking after what seemed like forever. Neither Sergi or Scott slept well anticipating their travel by water searching for the American troops. The night was spent in the Museum's shelter. Before leaving they salvaged what they could. A new radiation suit for Sergi, more recently made, two M-16's, some water, and a crowbar. They decided to stick to walking along the lake front. The further inland they went the more debris made the terrain impassable plus since most the of the lake front was nothing but open parks it would be easier to spot Terror Drones that might still be operating.  
  
The further south they walked, they spotted less Russian vehicles and more American. Their debris scattered was seen everywhere. Sergi said "Scott, what's with all the wrecks?" Scott simply replied "When we attacked amphibiously from across the lake, we mostly landed in the southern part of the city." "Explains the many American and Russian vehicle wrecks," stated Sergi.  
  
They then saw the Science Museum. It was mostly intact other than the Northern wing which was completely caved in. Scott noticed something strange. There was an abnormal amount of vehicle debris from both countries surrounding the Museum, as if a major attack was launched. Scott said "There must have been a major fight over this building. There might be something extremely valuable inside." Sergi simply stated "Then what are we standing here for."  
  
As soon as they entered the Museum, both men felt nauseated. Dead bodies, both Russian and American laid everywhere. Killed by either radiation or bullets. Blood and bodily fluids were smeared on the walls and floor. The stench was hard to take even though the radiation suits. Scott exclaimed "Shit it is like a dam horror movie in here." Sergi agreed saying "As a medic I thought I'd seen it all, good lord." Scott said "I thought you Russians don't believe in God." Sergi grimly chuckled and said "We do, we just hide it from the KGB."  
  
They saw that there was a small box of some sort near what looked like a wrecked exhibit about agriculture. Scott stared in shock and said "Could it be?" He opened the metal box and smiled. It was a metal brief case with the letters ER-MK.5. Sergi said "What the hell is so special about that?" Scott smiled and said "It's an emergency radio. The equipment is encased inside this metal. It has its own battery and the case that protects it is shock proof, water proof, and definitely nuke proof." Sergi thought someone up there likes them.  
  
Scott opened the brief case. Inside were dials, gauges, a speaker and a microphone. Scott looked at one of the dials shaking his head. Sergi looked at him and said "Don't tell me the battery is dead." Scott replied "not completely, we have enough power for maybe 2-3 minutes tops." Sergi replied "Well we might as well give it a try, besides I don't think anyone will answer anyway." Scott flipped a switch, the on light blinked and Scott adjusted the dial to broadcast on all frequencies. "Hello, is anyone .....  
  
Meanwhile, over the lake at roughly 15 thousand feet a single E-2 Hawkeye radar plane was on a search mission. After the Russians detonated the nuke, fighter bombers were attempting to cross the lake at low altitude. It was the planes job to search for enemy fighters and alert the nearest intact airbase. The pilot was staring out the window smoking a single cigarette thinking, there hasn't been a Russian plane for days, since that dam nuke why keep sending us up here anyway? Suddenly a crew member glanced into the cockpit and said "Captain, I'm getting a radio signal from the ground." The captain turned and said "Are you stupid or is your equipment malfunctioning, the only thing left on the ground is radioactive debris." The crew member replied "I'm not an idiot, I am getting a radio signal, it seems to come from one of our emergency channels. Here I'll try to patch it through." The speakers in the plane snapped on and through the static they heard.....  
  
"Scott Dalton 15th Infantry...(static)...survived, in Science Museum, requesting immediate...(static)" The crew man said "Crap I'm losing their signal. It's gone." The pilot thought, guess miracles do really happen. The captain contacted Detroit and said "Detroit this is Skyeye 4-19, we got a possible ground contact at grid square double 0-79. Requesting investigation" The radio replied "Skyeye 4-19, we copy. Dispatching Chinook search and rescue chopper, ETA to coordinates l.5 hours."  
  
Back at the Museum Scott put down the radio and said "no luck, I doubt anyone heard." Sergi said "then we keep moving." Suddenly he was cut off by a familiar sound and Sergi thought to himself, please don't let that be what I think it is. Sergi looked out the window and said "Scott, I think we're in serious trouble." Scott looked also and said "You have got to be kidding me." Heading towards the museum was 2 dozen Terror Drones that had honed in on the radio frequency.  
  
Cliff hanger. Please read and review  
  
Final Chapter to follow. 


	6. 6

Chapter 6: Museum of the Dammed  
  
"Well we're royally screwed" Scott remarked as he looked out the museum window. "How the hell did they locate us?" Scott shouted over the noise that the drones made. "The drones have a program that hones in on enemy radio signals" shouted Sergi. "Why the hell didn't you tell me?" Scott said as he stared out the window in disbelief. Sergi said "Even though they survived the nuke I didn't expect their functions to be working." Scott thought to himself they certainly built their war weapons more durable than anything the Americans came up with.  
  
Scott slumped down against the wall thinking he always thought he would die in the war but never in a museum killed by metal monsters. How ironic in years to come there would probably be a war exhibit on this useless war. Sergi shouted excited "I think we might be saved." Scott said "How are we suppose to fend off two dozen Terror Drones?"  
  
Sergi dropped a pair of Russian X-45 shoulder mounted flak cannons he had secured from his dead comrades that had fallen in the museum. He added to the pile a half dozen grenades. Scott smiled,  
  
"I see you have been busy, that sure will work." He picked up one of the flak cannons saying "show me quick how you operate this." Sergi noted that the laser designator was broken so he indicated to Scott to just point and shoot. "Fires a 20mm shell full of razor sharp explosive titanium shrapnel so that cover and note we only have 5 rounds."  
  
Scott was already on the move saying "if you have to fire this manually, we should get to the second floor balcony, the stairs look like they will fall any minute, so the balcony will give us clear shots and if the drones try to advance forward on the stairs they will collapse under their weight."  
  
Sergi and Scott wasted no time positioning themselves on the upper level, just as five drones made it into the museum through a large window. Scott pointed the launcher at the first group of drones remarking "Let's see what this thing can do." He fired the first shell into the group of drones. Exploding the shell released a ton of shrapnel that tore the museum floor and the drones to pieces. "Hell Yeah!" Scott exclaimed.  
  
Suddenly a larger Terror Drone burst through the only door left standing. Instead of a single red strip on its back it had two. Sergi said."Shit, not one of those! Duck!!" Scott dove for the floor. On the Drone a hatch on its back opened revealing a machine gun that started blasting the position they held just seconds before. Neither Sergi or Scott had time to fire. "Dam the Drone is an MK-7", Sergi cursed. He thought they were still only in development. This Drone was designed to shred tanks all by itself. It had tougher armor and was designed with a 7.25mm machine gun so it could wipe out infantry divisions.  
  
Scott stated, "why the hell did they have to mount machine guns on those things?" Sergi smiled "the higher ups were tired of infantry being able to take them out with rockets from a distance, so they mounted those weapons so that the Drones would be superior."  
  
The men decided they had better make their way to the roof, for the Drone had metal piercing bullets that could rip up the balcony and them apart. As the men scurried to the roof, a single Chinook rescue copter was flying along the lake front. The pilot was going visual since receiving word that there might be survivors. The co-pilot said "Joe, over there." Joe turned his head and saw a building being flanked by Terror Drones, but even more surprising was two men firing Russian weapons at them. Joe realized that the men had only minutes until they were dead. He yelled to the back of the copter, "Mike Lock and load, looks like you are in for some target practice."  
  
On the roof Scott and Sergi kept on firing at the advancing Drones who were no scaling the side of the building. Scott yelled "Dam, I'm out of ammo." Suddenly another MK-7 appeared firing several rounds, Scott took two into eh shoulder splintering his left humerus, while Sergi took one directly in the upper leg. Sergi whispered, "we're out of ammo and looks like we'd better start praying."  
  
Over head came the sound of rapid fire weapons. Sergi and Scott looked up to see a helicopter hovering overhead, its gunner firing .50 caliber machine guns directly into the advancing drones. Simultaneously a ladder dropped fro the men. The gunner yelled, "Got your signal, get your asses up this ladder."  
  
Scott and Sergi struggled despite their wounds up the ladder and into the copter. Mark yelled "Joe they're aboard, let's get the hell out of here." The chopper flew off at maximum speed over the lake.  
  
Epilogue: Detroit AFB: October 8, 1973  
  
Scott woke up to find himself in a hospital bed his entire left side throbbing, but his arm still intact. He noticed on the hospital table next to him several cards and a case of beer. Scott chuckled and thought it looked like he had a few admirers.  
  
Sergi walked in an hour later on crutches. His leg would never be the same, he now had plates and screws replacing bone. "Scott your commanding officer accepted my defection pleas, considering I saved your life," he laughed. Scott remarked "So who will you be assigned to."  
  
Sergi replied "that's the best part, since you're the only survivor of Chicago, they have promoted you to lieutenant, and have given you your own command, "I'm your teams new medic." Scott chuckled and said, "One things for sure the lord sure works in mysterious ways." Sergi cut in saying "Or he just plain likes us."  
  
Fini  
  
Please review and comment. 


End file.
